Anjo e Demônio
by Raayy
Summary: Euphemia era um anjo, e você era um demônio. E era tudo que você queria saber. Talvez por medo. Talvez por que houvesse tanta coisa por trás disso, que você preferiria não saber. ll CornéliaxEuphemia - Yuri, Incest - PRESENTE PARA CHIBI ANNE


_Anjo e Demônio  
A Code Geass Fanfiction by Raayy_

**x** - Code Geass não me pertence. E eu nem queria. Só o poder dos Reis 8DDD -se joga-

**x** - Essa fic é Yuri e Incest. Não gosta? O problema não é meu. Xó, xó.

**x** - Lúcifel e Lúcifer são minhas personagens OC (Original Caracther). Essa fic faz várias referências a elas, e a minha fic _"_Asas Divididas_"_. Se vocês lessem ela também, eu agradeceria... -PROPAGANDA LOL-

**x** - One Shot. Só esse capítulo. Não vai ser igual a Tetris, lé!

**x** - Fanfic betada pela Abracadabra!

**x** - Presente de aniversário para minha senpai, Chibi Anne! Por que Tobi is a good boy! (?)

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

**_Anjo e Demônio_**

_"Acredito que o relacionamento entre irmãs é o que há de mais belo neste mundo."_

V.V.

* * *

Sempre que você olhava Euphemia, pensava em um anjo.

Mas não era _qualquer _anjo. Era um anjo loiro dos olhos azuis e que só tinha uma única asa.

Só uma. Do lado _direito_.

Sempre que você se concentrava, podia ver aquela asa única nas costas de Euphie.

Talvez fosse porque ela fosse um anjo. Talvez fosse apenas imaginação sua.

* * *

Sempre odiara espelhos, não é, Cornélia?

Seu reflexo ora era você mesma, ora era um demônio.

Demônio com uma beleza pecadora.

Pele arroxeada como seus cabelos (só que mais pálida), mas tinha tons azulados. Cabelos lisos, negros, escorridos, do tamanho dos de Euphie. Os olhos eram iguais aos seus. E tinha uma asa.

Só uma. Asa _esquerda_.

Você nunca realmente procurou entender isso.

Talvez por medo. Talvez tivesse mais por trás disso.

* * *

Você sempre achou que Euphie fosse pura demais.

Sempre brincara com ela e a paparicara. Mas você estava sempre de luvas.

Você sempre as usou, desde pequena.

Tinha medo de sujá-la. De contaminá-la com o demônio do espelho.

E essa sensação lhe era familiar, o porquê, não sabia.

* * *

No dia que o reflexo do demônio falou com você, você teve medo.

Você não tinha tempo mais para nada, virara poderosa e só tinha tempo para batalhas agora.

Não tinha tempo nem para visitar Euphie.

Foi quando o demônio surgiu no reflexo do vidro da janela.

"Lúcifel"

Fora tudo que dissera. E fora o suficiente. Você gritara e correra.

Mas o reflexo corria junto, aparecendo em todos os lugares que deveria refletir a _sua _imagem.

"Lúcifel Lúcifel Lúcifel"

Correra pra fora da sua casa, caíra de joelhos no gramado, ofegante.

"Cornélia..."

Agora a voz do demônio chamava o _seu_ nome.

Olhara pro lado e vira o lago. Inofensivo.

"Cornélia, eu só vou conversar, se você vier agora."

Medo. Mas você se levantou e fora, temendo pior se não fosse.

Lá estava o demônio que roubava o lugar do seu reflexo.

"Lúcifel..."

Você se pergunta o porquê ela chamava esse nome. Nome que parecia de demônio, ou era de anjo? Ela estava falando de você, ou dela?

"Quem é Lúcifel?"

Silêncio.

"Ela não te contou? Certo, não faz diferença, eu quero que você vá ver Lúcifel."

"Mas eu não sei quem ela é!"

"O anjo de uma asa."

Euphemia.

Piscou, e o lago voltara a ter o seu reflexo, não a imagem dela.

Você tinha medo dela. Porque você sentia que ela fazia parte de você, e tinha medo de carregar a dor nos seus olhos quando dizia "Lúcifel".

* * *

Quando a viu, sentiu um calor no peito. Não era ruim, tampouco bom. Era só ardente.

Te fazia sentir suja. Nojenta, horrível e demoníaca.

Sentia-se lésbica e incestuosa. Sentia-se igual a um demônio, igual ao demônio do espelho. Enquanto Euphie era um anjo, pura e intocável como um.

Você sabia que a sensação não era de hoje.

Só não sabia por quê.

* * *

A tragédia se repetiu, mas o final fora diferente.

Em vez de o demônio dar a vida pela anja...

A anja tinha sido possuída pelos poderes de outro demônio, e sujou suas mãos.

_De sangue. De novo._

E fora assassinada por esse demônio.

Uma asa se fora, enquanto a outra permanecera.

_Separadas, de novo._

Quando você recebeu a notícia sobre Euphie, seu chão desabou.

Fora pro quarto dela e se trancara lá.

_"Não pude protegê-la."_

Como uma criança com medo.

Foi pro espelho de joelhos e viu a demônio.

Mas ela não te olhava de volta. Agarrava os joelhos e o cabelo negro a cobria.

"Lúcifel..."

Era um demônio, mas não era tão demoníaca assim.

A olhando, você foi vendo (ou relembrando?) tudo que não entendia.

Sentando no chão, olhando pro teto, pensativa.

Ela era Lúcifer, a demônio que amava a anjo e a protegia a distância, por se achar imunda.

Era pecadora, era má, era terrível, mas era mais humana que todos.

Morrera protegendo a pessoa que amava. E por isso veio pro corpo de uma criança, mesmo que ela já tivesse alma.

Lúcifel também viera atrás, encarnando em Euphie, porque amava Lúcifer.

E às vezes, elas controlavam o corpo delas.

As memórias só a faziam chorar, agora.

Ela amava Euphemia. Provavelmente, amaria mesmo sem a influência desse demônio e anjo.

Ela nunca soube se Euphie a correspondia, e saber que já a tocara sem seu consentimento, era terrível.

Virou-se pro espelho novamente e foi gritar com o demônio, quando a viu sumindo.

Ela tinha uma asa de morcego, negra, e seu cabelo abriu uma brecha pra mostrar um olho.

"Vingue-se. Agarre-se a esse motivo de viver, ou você enfraquecerá e morrerá. Vingue-se!"

Ela sumia, mas sorria sinistramente. Ela sempre foi assim.

_"__**Viva!!**__"_

E sumiu. Foi embora, deixando você sozinha.

_Pela primeira vez._

Sem com quem gritar, sem quem amar, sem ninguém.

Ninguém que realmente importasse.

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

**N/A:**

Ano... oi?

Minha primeira fic de Code Geass eu não esperava que fosse Cornélia x Euphie. Queria fazer uma LuluxShirley, uma centred no Rollo, uma LuluxC.C (Ééé, Raayy no mundo hétero, corram para as montanhas.) e queria fazer uma centred no Lulu.

Mas foi. E eu gostei. Eu tava afim de escrever uma coisa com as minhas OCs preferias a um tempo, só não esperava que elas invadissem minha inspiração e resolvessem encarnar na Cornélia e Euphie. XD

Enfim, espero que goste do seu presente, senpai! Me custou uma dor no braço e todas as aulas da terça! 8D (lol...)

E... ahn, é. Sei lá, to sem criatividade pra N/A.

_Reviews...?_ -GEASS DO LULU LOL-


End file.
